Fireman Sam: the great storm of pontypandy
by kristinalprime23
Summary: when a huge storm his scheduled to hit the coastal town of pontypandy, it's up to fireman Sam and the fire service of the town to keep everyone safe including naughty Norman price. but when the storm gets upgraded Fireman Sam and the fire service must get the town ready to evacuate on a moments notice, rated t for minor language, slight sexual themes, and dangerous conditions R&R
1. introduction theme

_**"WHEN HE HEARS THAT FIRE ALARM, SAM IS ALWAYS, COOL AND CALM, IF YOUR STUCK GIVE HIM A SHOUT, HE'LL BE THERE TO HELP YOU OUT. SO MOVE ASIDE, MAKE WAY, FOR FIREMAN SAM, WHOSE GONNA SAVE THE DAY, FIREMAN SAM, CAUSE HE'S BRAVE TO THE CORE, SAM IS THE HERO NEXT DOOR, IF THERE'S TROUBLE HE'LL BE THERE, UNDERGROUND OR IN THE AIR, FIREMAN SAM AND ALL THE CREW, WILL BE THERE TO RESCUE YOU, SO MOVE ASIDE MAKE WAY, FOR FIREMAN SAM, HE'S GONNA SAVE THE DAY, FIREMAN SAM, BRAVE TO THE CORE, SAM IS THE HERO NEXT DOOR."**_

 _ **THE GREAT STORM OF PONTYPANDY.**_


	2. Chapter 1

it was a bright sunny day in ponty pandy, but down by the whole-fish cafe was an entirely different story, browyen and her husband charlie Jones, were just sitting down to have lunch, when there upstairs smoke detector went off, and they both smelt smoke.

"oh i'ed better phone fireman Sam." said charlie as he did so while he, Sarah, James and Browyen, escaped the cafe.

at the new fire station of ponty-pandy penny was chatting with Elvis, while Arnold and Ellie were chatting with Sam, when Steele rang the alarm. " _FIRE AT THE WHOLE-FISH CAFE, YOU'ED BETTER TAKE JUPITER SAM, IT LOOKS LIKE ITS A BIG ONE."_ station officer Steele said threw the microphone.

"right penny, you and Elvis take Venus, Ellie, you and Arnold come with me in Jupiter, lets go." Sam said.

"roger that, Sam." said the other firefighters, as they got into the vehicles.

activating the sirens and light they took off into pontypandy, heading to the whole fish cafe.

when they arrived, they found Sam's brother charlie out side with Sarah, James and Browyen, when they exited the vehicles Sam put on his BA mask and handed Ellie his tag.

" _fireman Sam air one hundred percent."_ said the pad.

" **it looks like an electrical fire Elvis so you'ed better turn the power off.** " said Sam to Elvis.

"righteo Sam." acknowledged Elvis.

once the power was out, Sam and Elvis put out the fire on the upper floor and Elvis found the cause of the fire.

"well then that explains why the fire started." said Elvis to Sam with a surprised look.

"yes shame all fires smelt this nice eh Elvis" Sam chuckled.

after they had finally removed the object, from the room which had caught fire, they showed it to charlie whose wife slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"oh i must have left the iron on and left an air-sol can by it, and it must have caught fire, sorry Sam." she said with embarrassment.

"it's alright Browyen it was an accident?" said Sam. " just don't let it happen again ok."

"ok Sam i won't" she stated.

"well another day in pontypandy" said Sam in amusement.

later at the station sam was looking at the weather reports when he noticed something odd on the last report.

"hm that does not look good, i can tell that this coming storm is going to be a big one" he mused just as penny arrived with the morning mail.

"Morning sam, hey whatcha got there?" she asked.

" nothing good I'm afraid penny take a look at this Friday's weather forecast." said sam as he handed penny the weather report.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own fireman Sam.

"Sam you had better get in here and listen to this" said penny as she, fire fighter Phillips, fire-fighter Arnold, and fire fighter Elvis, along with station officer Steele where watching the news.

 _ **"the tropical depression we here at the weather channel are tracking has grown significantly into tropical storm Mira, it is projected to reach the southern coast of wales by the end of this week, if it continues to intensify into a cat 1 hurricane, or stronger, again this storm is on the verge of being the biggest storm on record next to hurricane**_ _ **Michael**_ _ **in the us and hurricane**_ _ **Katrina**_ _ **, those in the path of the storm prepare for the worst. now back you guys in the studio."**_ said the on scene reporter, who sent the broadcast back to the weather channel.

"this looks bad Sam," said Elvis, who was already concerned for the residents of the town. " if the tropical storm does intensify into a hurricane what if it grows into what that cat five storm that it the Florida panhandle in 2018 was."

"(sigh) i don't know Elvis, i just don't know" said a now worried Sam. " if it's as bad as they say, then we must inform the residents to evacuate to higher ground, usually with hurricanes they come with very strong storm surge, if this storm upgrades i want everyone here to be on alert."

"understood Sam" said the others.

"um Sam," began penny.

"yes penny?" replied Sam, he looked at his college with concern.

"is your brother charlie going to be alright with this storm on the way?" she asked very concerned for her co-worker's family.

"charlie is always ready to protect his family especially me when it comes to bad weather." Sam said, he and penny were in a secret relationship that the others didn't know about, even though they kept it professional when they were on duty, but when they clocked out, and headed home they kept there secret from everyone, but this storm was going to test there relationship to its limits.

"if you say so Sam" reluctantly replied penny.

when Sam and Penny clocked out they where glad that they where off duty but they had to be on alert as well as they didn't want to be discovered yet, so they were being discreet about there relationship but they only told one person and that was Ellie Phillips, she had accidentally walked in on them while they were getting intimate, and had to be told everything, she agreed to keep there secret but had them both promise to tell the others when they were ready, she had only one other condition to keep there relationship a secret she wanted in, and promised both of them that she would be willing to share Sam with penny and they reluctantly agreed to her condition. Ellie was also off duty but she had some last minute paperwork to fill out and had to sadly cancel her dinner date with Sam and penny.

" so where do you want to have our date Sam?" asked a now excited penny, she was really looking forward to there date, she had been told by Sam over the telephone that she should dress casual, but slim enough that she could still give her beautiful figure a sexy look and she wanted to look her best.

" well i was going to take both you and Ellie up into the mountains for a picnic dinner but since she had to do some last minute paperwork she told me by text that she would not be able to make it, so she said that the both of us could go on with out her, she did sound really disappointed that she could not come with us, penny" he replied. they then got into penny's birthday gift that Sam had gotten her for her birthday Ellie had one too but she was having to do some last minute paperwork, and couldn't attend the picnic dinner, they traveled up to the mountains and parked the car, and Sam got the picnic blanket out and the food for the dinner, both were starving and both began to eat, they stayed there and watched the stars come out, with the blanket wrapped around them, when Sam noticed that penny was getting tired he and her packed up and Sam got into the drivers side of the vehicle, and Sam took penny to his house, while he texted Ellie that she would see them tomorrow.

 _THE NEXT DAY._

Sam and penny woke up to Sam's alarm clock ringing, they both realized that they were in there birthday suits, and both blushed beat red.

"um w-what happened last night penny" Sam asked his first girlfriend, as he sat up on his bed, penny still embarrassed that she lost not only her virginity to her long time crush, but the fact that they had both gotten very drunk after returning to Sam's place, and both went at it like rabbits in heat.

"(groans in both pain and pleasure) i- i actually don't remember though i do remember a little bit, i remember we both got so bloody drunk that we both went um wild and well the rest was a blur, so i don't really remember all of it but only bit's and pieces of it, but i will say this Sam, last night was a dream come true, and if you make Ellie happy as you have made me, i am thrilled that we are together." she said with a firm blush on her face. they both got a shower and dressed into there uniforms and headed to penny's car and they arrived at the station where Ellie was waiting for them, she didn't look pleased.

"oh i hate it when i have last minute paperwork, or i would have joined you both last night, by the way the others are out on a call and station officer Steele is with them, i volunteered to remain behind, to wait for you two, where were you two?" she asked then noticed the glow around penny's figure, and groaned in annoyance. "ok, i know that look you both did it last night hm? " she smiled as they both blushed, and they both explained what happened the night before after the picnic dinner.

"(snickering to the point of laughter) S-so l-let me get this straight, you to got hammered after returning home from your picnic dinner, and actually did it?" she instantly began laughing and had to sit down for a few minutes to control herself, after a few minutes she regained her composure, and smiled and said. " next time you do something like that please let me join in, ok?" and sam and penny agreed, then they heard the t.v. blare a emergency broadcast signal.

 ** _"(BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP, THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE ISSUED SEVERE WEATHER WARNING NUMBER 532901 THE NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER AND THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE HAS UPGRADED TROPICAL STORM MIRA TO A CATEGORY 4 STORM, WITH WIND SPEEDS FROM 130 TO 140 MPH, THESE INCLUDE DAMAGING WINDS, LETHAL STORM SURGE AND WIND SHEER, THIS WARNING IS IN EFFECT FOR THE SOUTHERN COAST OF WALES, SODOR, ENGLAND, SCOTLAND, ISLE OF MANN, AND SOUTHERN IRELAND, PLEASE FOLLOW EMERGENCY EVACUATION PROTOCOL, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS STORM IS ONLY 400 MILES AWAY, AND CLOSING AND INTENSIFYING, THIS STORM IS PROJECTED TO BECOME A CATEGORY FIVE STORM, WITHIN THE NEXT TWO TO THREE DAYS AND IS SCHEDULED TO MAKE LANDFALL SOUTH OF CARDIFF BAY, AT MIDNIGHT."_** the t.v. blared until the news reporter, began talking about how it had rapidly intensified into a category 4 storm, and was projected to make landfall south of cardiff bay, which was north of newtown, and ponty-pandy was in the direct line of fire of the storm.

"well that's not good" Sam said with a worried look on his face, he was worried, lethal storm surge, damaging wind, wind sheer? he knew the others didn't know so he put on the headset and began to explain the situation that the storm had intensified into a cat four storm, and the town was in the direct line of fire.

R&R.


End file.
